The Perils of Parenting
by Winchesterforlife
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been happily married for five years, and things are finally falling into place. But there's still something missing-they want a child. Daddy! Klaine story.
1. Baby

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kurt or Blaine, or anything you recognize from Glee!**

**Hi there! This is just an AU I've been thinking about. Kurt and Blaine decide to take their relationship to the next level and to have a child-this story will revolve around the highs and lows of being parents. Please read and review!**

"Blaine, can I ask you something?"

Kurt and Blaine were lying in bed, their limbs entangled. Blaine ran his hand through Kurt's hair; it had been a flawless night. They'd had a nice dinner, seen a good movie, and spent some quality time together. It had been a long time since they'd had time to just be together; with Kurt's new clothing line and Blaine's shows, they were lucky if they saw each other in the mornings.

"Yes, baby?" Blaine replied, his eyes closed. This was how it was supposed to be-Blaine couldn't think of a better way to spend his Friday night. Things were perfect.

"I was just wondering…have you ever….have you ever thought about having kids?"

Blaine's eyes snapped open; he was taken aback. What an odd time to ask such a question! That was Kurt for you, though. He did things on his own time, in his own way. It had taken the man three years to accept Blaine's proposal; they'd been married for five years now. Luckily, New York was one of the few states that allowed homosexual couples to get married.

Okay, so maybe it made complete sense to ask the question. They'd been together for ten years now, and they were finally successful. Blaine's work on Broadway was gathering rave reviews, and Kurt's designs were selling like mad.

But Kurt had never brought up the subject before. Blaine had never known that having children was even on his husband's radar.

"Blaine?" Kurt repeated.

Did Blaine want kids? He'd never really thought about it; he'd always just assumed that as a gay man, he couldn't have a child. But that was no longer true; there were so many options!

"Why, baby? Do you want a kid?" Blaine asked.

Kurt rolled over and stared straight into Blaine's eyes. "I think I do."

Well, that settled it; Blaine was a sucker for Kurt's piercing blue eyes. He may have never planned on having children, but he had sworn that he would do his best to keep Kurt happy. If Kurt wanted a baby, they would have one.

"Yeah, Kurt," Blaine agreed. He smiled at his husband and kissed him gently. "Let's have a baby."

GLEE-GLEE-GLEE

That was how they ended up in the waiting room of the New Beginnings Fertility Center six weeks later, filling out paperwork and waiting for their names to be called.

The questions on the flimsy piece of paper they had to fill out were irksome; they varied from "what is your mother's maiden name?" to "why would you like to have a child?"

Kurt's hands were sweating, and his heart threatened to leap out of his chest. How was he supposed to write down all the reasons he wanted to have a baby, all the reasons he craved a child? What if his answer was wrong-would they deny him the opportunity to have a child?

"Mr. Anderson and Mr. Hummel?" a blond woman in a black dress smiled over at them. "I can take you in my office."

For a moment, Kurt couldn't move. He was terrified; what could he expect? Would these people accept his lifestyle? Would they approve of two men parenting a child?

Kurt had no doubt that he and Blaine could do it; they would be great parents. But they needed a chance.

"Kurt, come on," Blaine whispered anxiously. He was trying to be strong, but he was just as nervous as Kurt was. This was their preliminary interview. If they did well, they would discuss options with their caseworker. If not, they would lose their ten thousand dollar deposit-and more importantly, their hopes of having a child of their own.

Kurt intertwined his fingers with Blaine's; they both needed the support. The two walked into the back and followed the woman to her office.

It was a breathtaking room; the walls were made of glass, and they had a stellar view of Central Park. An elegant chandelier dangled above her desk, catching the mid-morning sunlight. She stalked over to a mahogany desk and reached for a manila folder.

"Well, first things first," the woman smiled. "Mr. Anderson, Mr. Hummel, my name is Cassandra Peters-you can call me Cass."

"It's nice to meet you, Cass," Kurt offered his hand to the woman, and she shook it. "Please, call me Kurt. And this right here is Blaine."

"Guilty as charged," Blaine smiled at Cass and took her hand. "It's so nice to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine," Cass grinned back at the couple. She opened their folder. "So, you clearly passed the background checks, or else you wouldn't be here. The purpose of this meeting is to go over why you want a child and why you believe surrogacy's right for your family. Did either of you want to start?"

"Well, I've wanted kids since I was a little kid myself," Kurt recalled. "I've just always been a very nurturing person, and I want a little one to share that with. I think surrogacy's best for us because we can be there every step of the way, helping the birth mother take care of our child for those nine months."

Cass nodded and jotted something down on a yellow legal pad in front of her. She turned to Blaine. "And you, Blaine? Why do you want to be a father?"

"When I was a kid, my parents didn't approve of who I was. My sexuality made me a freak to them, and I didn't get the kind of father son bond I would have liked to have with my dad, I want a child because I know that I can be accepting and have the kind of relationship with them that my parents never had with me," Blaine explained. "I...I want the opportunity to be a great father."

Cass wrote that down, too-then she looked up and smiled at the couple. "I think you two are more than qualified to be parents."

Blaine's heart skipped a beat, and a wide grin spread across Kurt's face.

"We...we can go ahead?" Kurt asked hesitantly. He didn't want to get his hopes up for nothing.

"It's an expensive route," Cass warned. "You have to purchase clothes for the mother, reimburse her for time she'll have to take off work-and it's extremely time consuming. Commercial surrogacy is illegal in New York, so you'll have to pay for travel costs to go visit with your surrogate or pay for her to come visit you. Are you willing to take on the expenses?"

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand reassuringly-of _course _they were willing to take on the expenses. Kurt wanted a baby more than he wanted his next breath-they'd make it work.

"Of course we are," Blaine replied. Kurt's eyes lit up, and he gave Blaine a quick peck on the cheek. "Just one question."

"Ask me anything," Cass stated.

"When can we start?"


	2. Surrogate

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee.

**Thank** **you** **for** **the** **reviews** **and** **reads**! **Here's** **chapter** **two**; **please**, **tell** **me** **what** **you** **think**.

At first, Kurt and Blaine seemed to get a call a day from a potential surrogate. It was thrilling-each time, Kurt would smile and chat with the woman and make plans to meet. It never quite panned out-pregnancy was too time consuming, she'd have to take time off work, or worst of all-she just didn't think two men could raise a baby.

"A child needs a mother and a father," a 33-year-old mother of three explained. "I just don't feel comfortable with subjecting a child to that kind of environment."

He wasn't going to lie-that infuriated him. People who didn't know either Blaine or him were judging their parenting abilities, based on nothing but their sexuality. Wasn't this the twenty first century? Shouldn't they be past this? He tried not to care, to ignore their judgments. But it got harder as the calls grew fewer, and eventually stopped altogether.

Days crawled by, without a single call. The days turned into weeks, and the weeks bled into a month-Kurt waited by the phone, hoping against hope that they would get a call. But they never came.

"Maybe we should look into adoption," Blaine suggested one night. It was killing him to see Kurt like this-he was in obvious pain, and there was nothing Blaine could do.

"If they won't let us have our own baby, do you really think they'll let us adopt one?" Kurt asked.

And so they waited.

Three months passed; winter came and went. Kurt's spring line took off, and began selling out in stores; Blaine landed a part in Grease. Everything was going well, but Kurt couldn't seem to smile.

But then, the phone rang.

It was a Friday evening, and Kurt was planted on the coach, watching Gilmore Girls reruns. Blaine was at a rehearsal; Grease opened in less than a week, and the directors were coming down hard on them.

Kurt let the phone ring-once, twice, three times-before he forced himself to get off the coach and go answer it. He grabbed the cordless phone and held it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi," replied a bubbly, peppy voice. "I'm looking for Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel?"

"This is Kurt," Kurt responded, his interest suddenly piqued. "What can I do for you?"

"My name is Chrissy Johnson," the woman answered. "I'm with New Beginnings. I'm interested in being your surrogate."

For a moment, the words didn't register. But then a wide grin broke over Kurt's face-a real, genuine smile-for the first time in weeks.

"That's great!" Kurt exclaimed, unable to contain his excitement. "Where are you from, Chrissy?"

"New Haven," she replied.

God, that was perfect. New Haven was only two hours away from their apartment-they could set up a face-to-face visit.

"Would you like to meet with us?" Kurt asked. "We can come down and visit you, or you could come up here, or we could meet in the middle-"

"I can come up to you," Chrissy answered. "I'm in New York right now, visiting my sister at Hudson. Where do you want to meet up?"

Where did they want to meet? It had to be someplace nice, but not intimidating-they didn't want to scare her off. Kurt knew the perfect place.

"There's a coffee shop at the corner of 5th and Main, it's called Violet's. Do you want to meet there around one?" Kurt asked. "Does that sound okay?"

"Sounds great!" Chrissy chirped. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye, Chrissy!" Kurt replied, before hanging up.

He let the news sink in for a minute, and then he started to smile. They'd gotten a call back. Someone was interested in having their child. He wanted to call Blaine, but he couldn't tell him like that-no, Kurt wanted to see his face when he told him. So he waited. The hours ticked by slowly as Kurt waited for his husband.

Blaine didn't arrive home until after midnight. He walked in silently-he didn't want to wake his husband up. So imagine his surprise when light flooded the room, and Kurt was standing in the middle of the living room.

"Babe, what are you doing up?" Blaine asked. He took off his coat, walked over, and pecked Kurt on the cheek. "Couldn't sleep?"

"I got some news today," Kurt replied, struggling to remain calm.

"What?" Blaine asked. He wasn't sure what was going on-Kurt seemed thrilled, but he was trying to hide it. "What's going on, Kurt?"

"We got a call," Kurt answered. He began to smile, a grin that stretched ear to ear. "Blaine, someone wants to have our baby."

GLEE-GLEE-GLEE

The next day, they left for Violet's at 12:30. Kurt was dying to meet this woman, anxious to meet the person who was interested in carrying his child.

Violet's was an eclectic coffee shop, with a wide variety of customers-teens, parents, college students, all gathered around tables. The booths were black, and the walls were covered with a beautiful muriel of a night sky. It was incredibly detailed-there were blues, indigos, deep purple-interrupted by small white stars.

Blaine and Kurt took a seat at a booth, and Kurt glanced around the store. Was Chrissy here? Was she the 30-something-year-old sitting alone at a table? Was she the twenty something year old Asian in the corner?

"You nervous?" Blaine asked. He knew the answer-Kurt's face was chalk-white, and he was trembling.

"No," Kurt lied, his voice soft. Blaine smiled and took Kurt's hand in his.

"It's going to be fine, babe," Blaine assured him. "I promise."

Kurt tried to smile, but he was nervous. He didn't know what was going to happen, and he was terrified of being hurt.

The minutes ticked by, and Kurt grew nervous. What if she didn't show up? He didn't think he could take one more dashed hope-he would shatter.

The door chimes sounded, and a woman walked in. She glanced around the room, as if she were looking for someone. Then she spotted them and walked over.

"Hi, are you two Kurt and Blaine?" She asked, smiling down at them nervously.

"That's us," replied Blaine. He stood up, smiled, and offered her his hand. "I'm Blaine Anderson, and this is Kurt."

"I'm Chrissy," she grinned back at them. "I'm

"It's so nice to meet you," Kurt gushed. He stood up and gestured to the seat across from him. "Please, sit down."

She took a seat and tucked her hair behind her ear. Kurt had to admit-she was pretty, with a heart shaped face and brown hair that fell in loose curls down her back. A smattering of freckles covered her face, and her eyes were the brightest blue he'd seen in a while. She was curvy, and just a little on the shorter side-maybe not classically beautiful, but still stunning.

"So, tell us about yourself," Kurt prompted. He was honestly interested-what made this girl tick? What was she interested? Why did she want to be a surrogate?

"We'll, I'm twenty four," Chrissy began. "I lived in Boston until I was twelve, and then my family moved to New Haven. I have a little sister, she's eighteen. She's a psych major over at Hudson. I graduated a couple years ago from NYU, with a major in Journalism and a minor in woman's studies. I hope to move back up here when I save up enough money."

"Where are you living now?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, I have an apartment by the university," Chrissy explained. "I share it with my boyfriend."

"Have you found a job down there yet?" Kurt inquired. He remembered when he had first graduated-it had take him months to find someone who would even glance at his designs. "I know journalism is hard to break into."

"Not yet," she admitted. "I'm just waiting for a big break."

She smiled shyly up at Kurt. He really liked her-she was sweet and honest.

"Can I ask about you?" Chrissy inquired.

"Of course!" Blaine replied.

"How long have you two been together?" She asked.

Blaine reached for Kurt's hand. The pair made eye contact, and Kurt squeezed his hand.

"Ten years," Blaine replied. "We met in Glee club, when Kurt transferred into my school."

Chrissy's eyes widened, and she squealed, "You two were in Glee club?"

"Yeah," Kurt replied. "Why, are you interested in show choir?"

"YES!" Chrissy exclaimed. "I love theater and music and..."

The next hour flew by as the trio conversed about anything and everything. Blaine was laughing an Kurt was smiling, and Chrissy was certain that this was the couple she wanted to carry for. They were sweet; they were friendly.

Three mocha lattes and two hours later, Chrissy announced her decision.

"Kurt, Blaine," she began, smiling at the couple. "I'd be honored if you would let me carry your child."

"Oh my God!" Kurt squealed. He left up and embraced her, tears of joy rolling down his face. "Thank you, Chrissy. Thank you so much."

Blaine sat there for a moment as the news sank in. They had found someone; there dreams were coming true.

As a grin broke across his face, Blaine was certain that he'd never been this happy.


	3. It's a

It took five weeks to get an appointment at the fertility clinic; those five weeks were the longest weeks of Kurt's life. But drag by they did, and Kurt found himself sitting in a procedure room in New Beginnings Fertility Center with his husband and Chrissy in late October.

The procedure was simple enough; Chrissy had five eggs removed. They would be fertilized with a mixture of Kurt and Blaine's sperm. They had decided they didn't want to know which one of them was the biological father; this child would belong to both of them, regardless of genetics.

They had to wait a week before the eggs were fertilized and ready to be implanted. Kurt and Blaine were not invited inside; they sat in he waiting room, nervously wringing their hands. After about an hour and a half, Dr. Keene emerged from the procedure room to talk to the nervous couple.

"How'd it go?" Kurt asked. "Is she okay? Did all of the eggs take?"

"It went well," the doctor chuckled. "She's getting dressed now. Three of the eggs took to fertilization; they were all implanted. You should know if they take within the month."

A month. They had a month before they would know if they were expecting. Four weeks to hope for a miracle.

Four long, arduous weeks to pray that something would work out for them.

Glee~Glee~Glee

Chrissy went back to Connecticut the day after the implantation, with the promise that she would return in a month-regardless of what happened. And so the waiting began.

Kurt passed the time by throwing himself into his work. There were fashion shows and releases and interviews that he had to go to, but they didn't distract him. His stomach was in knots thinking about Chrissy and the baby.-or lack there of. Sometimes, Kurt had nightmares that the embryos didn't take.

Blaine's new show opened on Broadway to rave reviews; the New York Times praised him as "the best Fiyero Broadway has ever seen." Blaine was ecstatic; his work was finally getting him recognized-the money didn't hurt either.

Although they kept busy, the month dragged by. Kurt found himself waiting by the phone, hoping for good news.

When the call came, Blaine and Kurt were curled up on the couch watching Rent. The caller ID flashed across the screen, and Kurt leaped off of the couch-spilling popcorn everywhere.

"Blaine, this has to be it!" He squealed, bolting towards the phone. He picked it up, put it on speaker, and exclaimed, "Chrissie?"

"Kurt, Blaine, it worked!" Chrissie exclaimed. "I'm pregnant!"

Tears of joy formed in Kurt's eyes, and he glanced over at Blaine. Kurt's husband was standing there, shellshocked. Pregnant, he mouthed. For a moment, he just stood there.

But then he laughed and embraced Kurt. "We're going to be fathers."

Glee~Glee~Glee

The next few months flew by in a blaze of excitement. When Chrissie was two months along, they scheduled an appointment to ensure that the baby was doing well. That appointment was thrilling; the first time Blaine would see his child.

"Can you tell if it's a boy or a girl?" He had asked, staring at the amorphous black-and-white blob on he screen. He couldn't believe that in seven months, that would be a person. A precious little person with two arms and legs and eyes. A perfect little person who he already loved.

"Not yet," Dr. Keene had stated, moving the wand. "But your little guy or girl is developing right on schedule."

During that appointment, they got their first picture of their baby. The printout of the ultrasound hung in the middle of the refrigerator, and Blaine kept a printout by his bed. He couldn't wait to meet his child, to hold him or her and let them know how much they were loved.

Blaine's parents weren't supportive; he hadn't talked to his father in years. But he felt obligated to pick up the phone and tell his mother that she was expecting a grandchild.

"That's fantastic, Blaine!" She had exclaimed. "Does your brother know yet? Oh, you should be the one to tell him."

Cooper already had three children with his wife, Kirsten. Ellie was eight, Claire was five, and their youngest little guy, Spencer, was three months old. They lived in Brooklyn; Blaine meet up with him for lunch.

"Kirstie took the girls out for the day," Cooper explained, carrying Spencer in a carseat. "I've got the little guy today."

"That's okay, I haven't seen Spence in forever," Blaine replied, reaching for the baby. "How are you, little man?"

Spencer was an adorable baby; with fine blond hair and blue eyes, he could melt your heart. Spencer smiled and reached for the zipper on Blaine's sweatshirt. Blaine couldn't help but chuckle at the perplexed look on the infant's face.

He couldn't wait to have a child of his own.

"So, Coop, I've got some news," Blaine said as they ate.

"Mhm?" Cooper replied through a mouthful of spaghetti.

"Well...Kurt and I are going to be parents," Blaine announced.

"What? How?" Cooper exclaimed, a wide smile breaking across his face.

Blaine told Cooper the entire story; how he and Kurt wanted children more than anything, and their journey to find the perfect surrogate. He told him about Chrissy, and the baby that would be theirs in about seven months.

"Blaine, that's amazing," Cooper replied. "I'm so happy for you. You're going to be a great father."

"I hope so, Coop," Blaine stated, distracting Spencer with his keys.

"Blaine, you've always been great with my kids," Cooper replied. "You're going to be a great dad."

Telling Kurt's family was more exciting. They traveled down to Lima for Christmas and stayed with Burt and Carol. Finn, Rachel, their 3-year-old son Cameron, and their 15-month old Carter came down as well. The house was crowded, but it was nice; Finn and Rachel lived in Boston, and they only saw each other a few times a year.

Kurt and Blaine waited until Christmas morning to make their announcement. The kids were unwrapping their presents; Finn was helping Carter make a fort out of the couch cushions.

"Guys, I have a bit of news to share," Kurt announced. "Could you guys come around?'"

Finn looked at Kurt, concerned. "Is everything okay, man?"

"Everything's fine, Finn," Kurt assured his stepbrother. "Everything's great, actually."

"What's up, Kurt?" Burt asked. He looked over at his wife and his daughter in law, who looked equally confused. "You've got us all confused."

"This is the best thing I've had to say in a while," Kurt replied, grinning ear-to-ear. "We're pregnant."

There was a beat of silence. Rachel seemed concerned for Kurt's sanity; she whispered, "Kurt, that's not possible."

"Well, we're not pregnant. But we hired a surrogate and did a cycle of IVF, and she's having our baby," Kurt explained. He glanced over at Burt and smiled. "Dad,you're going to be a grandfather. Again."

The news sank in slowly; Burt was the first one to stand up and clap Kurt on the back. Tears were forming in his eyes; he never thought his son would know this joy, the absolute bliss that came alongside having your first child. He wasn't just happy for his son; he was ecstatic.

"Kurt, that's amazing news!" He exclaimed. "How far along is she?"

"Two months," Kurt announced, beaming with pride. He extracted a copy of the ultrasound from his pocket and offered it to his father. "That's the baby."

"Kurt, that's great!" Rachel shouted. She embraced her best friend, happy for him.

"Yeah man, that's awesome," Finn interjected. "You and Blaine will make great parents!"

The rest of the night was filled with excited chatter about baby Hummel-Anderson and unsolicited parenting advice from a Mrs. Rachel Hudson. Kurt pretended to listen, but all he could do was hold Blaine's hand under the table and smile, because in that moment, his life was pure bliss.

Glee~Glee~Glee

The months seemed to bleed into each other; the days passed unremarkably as they waited for each OB-GYN appointment. Each visit was similar-they would find no abnormalities, advise Chrissy to keep up with her prenatal vitamins, and bill them six hundred dollars as they walked out the door.

Chrissy didn't really begin to show until the fifth month of her pregnancy, but when she did, she exploded. The day before they had their five-month ultrasound, Kurt took her to a boutique that dealt exclusively in maternity clothes. As they shopped, they began to talk about the baby and the all-important five month ultrasound.

"We should find out the sex tomorrow," Chrissy stated as she admired the sweater she'd found.

"I know," Kurt replied calmly. He didn't even look up from the rack he was leafing through. "What do you think of these jeans?"

"Too...motherly," Chrissy answered, scrunching up her nose. Kurt smiled and continued to look through the rack. "What are you hoping for?"

"A healthy baby," Kurt answered. "Preferably with two eyes, two ears, two arms, two legs, and a nose."

"Well, yeah," Chrissy said. "But seriously-you don't care whether it's a boy or a girl?"

"Why would I?" Kurt inquired, looking up at Chrissy. "A little boy would be perfect. A little girl would be equally flawless. I could care less about sex, as long as the baby is healthy."

For a moment, it was silent. But then Chrissy announced, "I think it's a boy."

Kurt looked up at the surrogate, smiled, and replied, "That would be perfect."

Glee~Glee~Glee

Their appointment was scheduled for ten the following morning; being overly eager, they arrived promptly at nine. They took seats in the nearly empty waiting room. Kurt pretended to leaf through an outdated copy of TIME as his mind raced.

They were about to learn the sex of their baby.

Would it be a boy? A precious little man, who would like running around on the playground and building contraptions with Legos? Or would it be a beautiful little girl, who would dream of fairy princesses and host tea parties?

Kurt could care less either way, but he was thrilled that he would soon know.

"Christine Johnson? Kurt Hummel? Blaine Anderson?" A nurse called from the door. "Dr. Keene will see you now."

When they stepped into the examination room, Dr. Keene greeted each of them with a hug. Over the past few months, they had become her favorite patients-they were always so happy to be there, and Kurt and Blaine treated Chrissy like a queen. This wasn't a typical surrogacy, and she liked that.

"Today is the exciting appointment," The doctor announced. Turning to Kurt and Blaine, she asked, "Did you want to know he sex of the baby?"

The couple didn't even hesitate. "Of course!"

After the doctor finished with the typical questions (How are you feeling? Any morning sickness? How's the appetite?), she was ready to do the ultrasound. Chrissy laid down on the examination table as Kurt and Blaine stood off to the side, eyes fixated on the screen.

The doctor squirted a small amount of gel on Chrissy stomach and got to work locating the fetus. It only took a few seconds-after all, she was a trained professional.

A smile slowly spread across her face. "You two sure you want to know?"

"Yes!" The couple shouted in unison.

Chrissy laughed. "Doctor, you should probably tell them before they kill you."

Sarah Keene laughed. Turning to her favorite couple-the men who wanted a baby more than anything-she announced, "It's a girl."


End file.
